Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de Wikia - Los Simpson
Wikia es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas; un lugar donde todos nosotros podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades temáticas. Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos de varias comunidades, capaces de explicarnos cuál es su área de especialización y por qué es tan fenomenal para ellos; además de darnos recomendaciones para todos aquellos que quieran adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los tours guiados de Wikia. Banner-Simpson Recientemente se celebró el vigésimo-quinto aniversario de una serie de televisión que sentó las bases de la animación actual; que sigue siendo referente de humor y reflejo de la sociedad en la que vivimos, y que mantiene récords como la de sitcom de mayor duración del mundo. Hablamos de Los Simpson. left|link=|50px link=w:c:es.simpsons:Sam Simon|right|150px Este tour guiado va dedicado a la memoria de Sam "Sayonara" Simon, uno de los co-creadores de la serie que tristemente falleció el pasado domingo tras luchar contra una larga enfermedad. Allá donde estés, te recordaremos. Descansa en paz. link= ---- Los Simpson está protagonizada por la familia del mismo nombre, unos estadounidenses residentes en la ciudad ficticia de Springfield. Cada uno de ellos representa un estereotipo de la sociedad: el vago y despistado Homer/o, la neurótica y trabajadora ama de casa Marge, el gamberro y alocado hijo Bart, su inteligente y aplicada hermana menor Lisa y la pequeña y traviesa hermana pequeña Maggie. Sus capítulos suelen mostrar algún aspecto diario de sus vidas, y la interacción con el resto de personajes, a menudo desarrollando un problema que queda resuelto al final de los mismos. link= ---- La serie nace de la mente de su creador Matt Groening; cuyo primer trabajo destacado fue Life in Hell, una tira cómica semanal que consiguió cierto éxito en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Este cómic llamó la atención de James L. Brooks, un productor de Hollywood que convenció a Groening para adaptarlo a la pequeña pantalla, en forma de pequeños sketches animados para el programa The Tracey Ullman Show. A Groening le atrajo la idea, aunque el hecho de adaptar Life in Hell como serie le haría perder sus derechos de propiedad sobre los personajes, por lo que simplemente pensó en unos totalmente nuevos, naciendo la familia Simpson. Groening quiso hacer de ellos un ejemplo de familia disfuncional que representara la sociedad actual; por lo que se basó en su propia familia, incluso usando sus mismos nombres (exceptuando el de Bart, un anagrama de brat, mocoso). Así las cosas, Los Simpson debutaron en forma de cortos en The Tracey Ullman Show el 19 de abril de 1987. Aunque duraran poco más de un minuto, tuvieron un gran éxito durante las tres primeras temporadas del show, emitiéndose 48 episodios hasta el 14 de mayo de 1989. Tal fue el éxito que a finales de ese año se independizaron y nació oficialmente Los Simpson, con el formato actual de unos 25 minutos de duración, y su primer capítulo Sin blanca Navidad, a la vez el primer especial de navidad de la serie. Desde el 17 de diciembre de 1989 y hasta la actualidad, la serie se ha emitido ininterrumpidamente, alcanzando su vigésima-sexta temporada y más de 550 episodios, superando los 25 años en antena. Durante todo este tiempo, el programa ha conseguido un gran éxito de crítica y público, incluyendo 27 premios Emmy y 27 Annie entre otros; además de otros reconocimientos como la mejor serie de televisión del siglo XX para Time, una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood o dos récords mundiales Guinness a la serie de mayor duración en prime time y mayor cantidad de artistas invitados. Tour simpson 1.JPG|Así era el rudimentario aspecto que presentaba la serie en sus inicios. Tour simpson 2.jpg|El proceso de dibujo fue mejorado cuando se lanzó como serie independiente. Tour simpson 3.jpg|Durante los últimos años han utilizado mejores técnicas de animación. link= ---- Con el gran éxito de la serie, resultaría lógica adaptar ésta a la gran pantalla; y aunque finalmente se hizo, fue un proceso tardío. Su desarrollo no empezó hasta 2001, contando con gran parte del equipo original; y tras gran cantidad de re-escrituras y otro tipo de cambios, finalmente fue estrenada en 2007 Los Simpson: la película, bajo la dirección de David Silverman. Cinco años más tarde, además, se atrevieron con un corto en 3D llamado The Longest Daycare. La película consiguió buenas críticas en todo el mundo, acompañadas de un gran éxito de taquilla. No obstante, durante estos 25 años ha sido una de las franquicias que más ganancias por merchandising ha conseguido. En el terreno impreso, han lanzado multitud de colecciones de libros y cómics desde sus inicios, así como la revista Simpsons Illustrated del 91 al 93. Además, como el resto de series televisivas sus episodios fueron lanzados para formato doméstico, inicialmente para DVD y ahora también en Blu-Ray. Por otro lado, y siendo una serie donde la música está muy presente; también se lanzaron unos cuantos álbumes relacionados con la misma, incluyendo el debutante The Simpsons Sing the Blues que terminó siendo doble disco de platino y que contenía el single Do the Bartman, producido por el mismísimo Michael Jackson. Y como no podía ser menos, desde que empezó la serie y hasta la actualidad se han lanzado más de 25 videojuegos, de distinta temática, género y plataformas. La franquicia de Los Simpson es inmensa; y otros ejemplos fueron los millones de camisetas de Bart Simpson vendidas en los 90; conocidos juegos de mesa (como Cluedo) con su temática, colecciones de juguetes y figuras como World of Springfield, sellos de 44 centavos y hasta atracciones como The Simpsons Ride. Tour simpson 4.JPG|La película supuso un soplo de aire fresco a la franquicia. Tour simpson 5.jpg|Los libros y cómics fueron un importante complemento a la serie desde sus inicios. Tour simpson 6.png|La franquicia también se adentró en la industria de los videojuegos con exitosas entregas. left|link center|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Usuario:Simpsons88 Al igual que muchos de ustedes, no es nada fácil para mí determinar cuando comencé a ver Los Simpson, pero desde pequeño que tengo recuerdos de este divertido programa que es parte de mi vida. Al ser una serie que no requiere ver los episodios en un orden específico y que además es normalmente televisada en varios momentos del día, resulta perfecta para pasar un buen rato solo, en familia o con amigos. Son incontables la cantidad de escenas entretenidas en las que uno puede comparar con situaciones cotidianas. Cada episodio tiene su esencia y a pesar de los debates existentes entre los llamados viejos y nuevos episodios, es imposible evitar que Los Simpson te roben una sonrisa cuando los ves. Como muchos fans, he visto en varias ocasiones los episodios desde la primera a la vigésima tercera temporada, quedándome pendientes varios de los actuales. Cuento también con algunos libros y el videojuego The Simpsons Hit and Run. Mis inicios en la wikia se remontan al año 2007, cuando tenía solo unos pocos artículos. Con la colaboración de todos la enciclopedia de Los Simpson fue creciendo, pasando por buenas y malas, a tal punto que hoy cuenta con más de 8.000 artículos relacionados con cualquier detalle de la serie: episodios, cómics, libros, juegos y desde personajes como Bart hasta personajes que solo han tenido una corta aparición en más de los 560 episodios. Espero que este 25º aniversario de Los Simpson sea único, ayudando a ''Wikisimpson'' a expandir su comunidad. Por supuesto todos los colaboradores y aquellos que se animen a unirse a la comunidad son bienvenidos. center|link= Tour simpson 7.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Boy-Scoutz N the Hood|[[w:c:es.simpsons:Boy-Scoutz N the Hood|Episodio Boy-Scoutz N the Hood]] Tour simpson 8.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Mr. Plow|[[w:c:es.simpsons:Mr. Plow|Episodio Mr. Plow]] Tour simpson 9.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Movie|''Los Simpson: La Película'' Tour simpson 10.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Hit and Run|[[w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Hit and Run|Videojuego The Simpsons Hit and Run]] Tour simpson 11.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Bart Simpson's Guide to Life|[[w:c:es.simpsons:Bart Simpson's Guide to Life|Libro Guía para la vida de Bart Simpson]] ---- center|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Usuario:Juan Sebastian Lozano Martinez Los Simpson es una serie que me gusta desde hace muchísimos años. De ella no sabría destacar ninguno de sus episodios, ya que los amo todos desde el primero hasta los últimos; que siempre veo subtitulados recién cuando salen y veo que aún tienen la misma magia y me hacen reír como nunca. Los repito una y otra vez cuando tengo tiempo, y como todos los fans siempre recuerdo sus momentos cuando estoy con mis amigos y pasamos un buen rato conversando sobre ellos. Realmente no tengo mucho de su material, aunque algún día adquiriré las 17 temporadas a la venta y los más de 200 cómics y sus figuritas, para sentirme como un niño de nuevo. Ahora que llegamos a los 25 años de la serie, siento miedo de que terminen pronto, aunque a la vez estoy feliz por haber alcanzado ya esa cifra: ¡La serie más grande! Llegué a WikiSimpsons porque me encanta la serie, y porque cuando la conocí en 2010 ya me parecía que con sus 2000 artículos era un lugar espectacular para un fan. Quise colaborar, así que trabajé duro y conseguí un lugar pronto. Recuerdo que al empezar quise tener de nombre Sebasimpson, aunque me equivoqué y terminé con mi nombre completo. Esta y muchas otras grandes experiencias las he tenido al conocer numerosos usuarios en esta wikia. Actualmente, hago lo que puedo para mantener y hacer crecer esta comunidad. Ya vamos por los 8.500 artículos y éste año seguramente llegaremos a la decena de millar. Espero seguir disfrutando la serie toda la vida y poder colaborar en este lugar todo lo que pueda. Gracias a Wikia por este homenaje y una bienvenida a los usuarios que sientan ese cariño por Los Simpson. Espero que se sientan a gusto de venir y disfrutar lo que hemos hecho para todos. Un gran saludo. center|link= Tour simpson 12.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Way We Was|[[w:c:es.simpsons:The Way We Was|Episodio The Way We Was]] Tour simpson 13.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Simpsons Comics|Todos los ''Simpsons Comics'' Tour simpson 14.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Homer's Barbershop Quartet|[[w:c:es.simpsons:Homer's Barbershop Quartet|Episodio Homer's Barbershop Quartet]] ---- center|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Usuario:Ikreynes Creo que casi todos conocimos a Los Simpson por amigos que ya miraban la serie. Hasta nuestros padres lo miraban antes de que nosotros naciéramos, cuando la familia amarilla era toda una novedad, mientras que ahora que se cumplen 25 años del show esperamos que pueda seguir con mucho material nuevo para pasar el “vicio” a nuestros hijos. He comprado e inventado juegos relacionados con la serie (Clue, Monopoly, Life), he tenido figuritas de acción de ellos y hasta he hecho pequeñas esculturas de los personajes principales para un trabajo en la secundaria. Hoy los vemos no solo en la tele; sino en internet, en juegos y en la vida diaria. En innumerable cantidad de veces, hablando con mis amigos, algo me recuerda a una escena de Los Simpson y paso a recrearla en la vida real. Aunque me llamo Ignacio, me registré bajo el nombre de Ikreynes. Wikisimpson fue una de las primeras wikias en las que estuve, y fue la que me generó el interés de editar y participar en muchas de ellas dedicadas a las distintas series de las que fuera fanático. En esta comunidad fui administrador por un par de años después de haber competido para ganar aquel puesto, en lo que fueron mis mejores tiempos como editor; y con ayuda de otros editores que siempre recordaré como Santiago, Sebastián y Melissa. Wikisimpson ha crecido a pasos agigantados, tanto en calidad de artículos como en calidad de usuarios (desde lo que era en el 2010 y 2011); y seguirá creciendo porque, como bien sabemos: ¡LOS SIMPSON NUNCA ACABAN! center|link= Tour simpson 15.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Who Shot Mr. Burns?|[[w:c:es.simpsons:Who Shot Mr. Burns?|Episodio ¿Quien mató al Señor Burns? (Partes I y II)]] Tour simpson 16.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:24 Minutos|[[w:c:es.simpsons:24 Minutos|Episodio 24 Minutos]] Tour simpson 17.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Arcade Game|[[w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Arcade Game|Videojuego The Simpsons Arcade Game]] Tour simpson 10.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Hit and Run|[[w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Hit and Run|Videojuego The Simpsons Hit and Run]] Tour simpson 9.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Movie|''Los Simpson: La Película'' ---- center|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Usuario:Paynekiller92 Conocí Los Simpson viendo la serie de televisión cuando era niño mientras tomaba el almuerzo, ya que coincidían ambos horarios. Todos los días veía la serie y poco a poco comenzó a gustarme hasta convertirse en algo que seguía de forma habitual. Me gusta esta serie porque tiene personajes bastante interesantes y con características únicas. También es bastante divertida, causándome muchas carcajadas a lo largo de la misma, y con todo tipo de historias en sus episodios: el fin del mundo, Homer viajando a la tercera dimensión, muchos especiales de Halloween, viajes al pasado y al futuro y un sinfín de anécdotas que con cada temporada aumentan. La serie engloba muchos aspectos de la vida cotidiana que hace que nunca nos aburramos de ella, por no hablar de las alocadas aventuras que tiene la familia Simpson. Es una serie que recomiendo a cualquier persona joven, ya que es muy entretenida. Mi devoción por Los Simpson no ha sido muy grande en lo que a merchandising se refiere. Tengo un par de figuras que adquirí en Burguer King y el videojuego The Simpsons Hit & Run para PlayStation 2. Hasta hace poco también tenía unas zapatillas de estar en casa como las que usa Homer Simpson (sí, las de oso). En relación a Wikia, no me influyó mucho en la decisión de registrarme aquí, aunque la wikia de Los Simpson me ayudó a solucionar las dudas. Acerca del 25º aniversario, me sorprende como una serie tan larga siga siendo tan entretenida como antes. Deseo muchos éxitos a las siguientes temporadas. center|link= Tour simpson 18.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Mona Leaves-a|[[w:c:es.simpsons:Mona Leaves-a|Episodio Mona Leaves-a]] Tour simpson 9.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Movie|''Los Simpson: La Película'' Tour simpson 19.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Longest Daycare|[[w:c:es.simpsons:The Longest Daycare|Corto The Longest Daycare]] Tour simpson 10.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Hit and Run|[[w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Hit and Run|Videojuego The Simpsons Hit and Run]] Tour simpson 20.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Way We Weren't|[[w:c:es.simpsons:The Way We Weren't|Episodio The Way We Weren't]] ---- center|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Usuario:Playsonic2 Los Simpson es una de esas obras de arte que lleva en emisión desde hace mucho tiempo y la verdad es que lo merecen. Una de las series animadas más creativas, siempre me ha impresionado la sencillez con la que han creado a los personajes. De hecho, escribo esto mientras veo en televisión un episodio con la familia de acampada delante de su nevera abierta para no pasar calor... que luego se convierte en la ventana indiscreta con Bart Simpson. ¿Se puede pedir más? Hablar de Los Simpson de inmediato hace que piense en mi grupo de amigos, con los que puedo pasar perfectamente toda una tarde riéndome de frases célebres de los personajes o intentando recordar en qué episodio pasaba una cosa u otra. Incluso en la universidad, ya que tengo clases sobre cine clásico y de vez en cuando la mayoría no ha visto una película concreta... en cuanto el profesor empieza a describir algún momento clave, alguien suele decir "¡Eso sale en Los Simpson!", y resulta que era una de tantas parodias. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de la serie es ver como en todo el mundo se les tiene el mismo cariño a los personajes y se transmite lo mismo. Lo sé por experiencia, habiendo vivido en distintos países recuerdo que me sorprendió que Los Simpson siguiesen siendo lo mismo (ya sea con Homer o con Homero). Eso es algo genial en una serie de televisión, lo "universal" que acaba siendo todo. Aunque no estoy muy pendiente los episodios más recientes, recuerdo que sí que me interesó bastante la película de 2007 y la he visto más de una vez. Me pareció algo fenomenal que la familia estuviese en la gran pantalla y la historia acabó siendo muy agradable. No me sorprende nada que cumplan 25 años en emisión y espero que haya muchos más en el futuro. ¡Yuju! center|link= Tour simpson 21.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Bart of Darkness|[[w:c:es.simpsons:Bart of Darkness|Episodio Bart of Darkness]] Tour simpson 22.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Bart The Daredevil|[[w:c:es.simpsons:Bart The Daredevil|Episodio Bart The Daredevil]] Tour simpson 15.png|link=w:c:es.simpsons:Who Shot Mr. Burns?|[[w:c:es.simpsons:Who Shot Mr. Burns?|Episodio ¿Quien mató al Señor Burns? (Partes I y II)]] Tour simpson 9.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Movie|''Los Simpson: La Película'' Tour simpson 10.jpg|link=w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Hit and Run|[[w:c:es.simpsons:The Simpsons Hit and Run|Videojuego The Simpsons Hit and Run]] ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Tours guiados